


Our Fight is Over

by grassyrabbit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: But at least the basis has to be canon, F/M, Headcanon, Please Jason, surely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassyrabbit/pseuds/grassyrabbit
Summary: My prediction for how Bellarke end up together for season 7 and then me writing a small final scene of the series.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Our Fight is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s how I think it’ll play out:
> 
> So Becho is still a thing right now and obviously it needs to end before Bellarke. Don’t get me wrong I actually liked Becho together in season 5. Season six they barely showed any romantic connection between them past maybe episode 1 though. So it seems like the show is going to end their relationship but it’s annoying at this point because it’s been dragged out past the point where it would be any kind of instigator for Bellarke to get together soon/feels like Bellamy already is out of love with Echo but is still with her. But also they clearly don’t want Bellarke to happen until the last possible second so they needed Bellamy to be in Becho for season 6 when he literally saved Clarke’s life, because honestly that would have been the time where either one of them confessed their feelings. (Needed to get that rant out)
> 
> So because they’ve dragged Becho out so much I think they’ll keep it until the last episode. But I think before that, Bellamy would have done something where he effectively chose Clarke over Echo, which is the nail in the coffin for Echo knowing his feelings are stronger for Clarke. But they didn’t have enough time to stop and talk about that stuff/were still in the hectic state of trying to solve whatever is going on plotwise in season 7. So I think once they reach some sort of peace in the last episode, Echo is going to breakup with Bellamy. I don’t actually want/think she’s going to die. Then I don’t know what else is going on but I think the second last scene will have Clarke and Bellamy look out to a valley/some part of nature that they’re going to make their new home. Clarke asks, “Now what?” Bellamy grabs her hand, looks at her and then the valley, “Now we live.” Now they could end the show there, and actually probably will because half of the writers don’t actually want Bellarke canon. But I also need to have hope that they’ll show a flash forward at the end. Maybe they'd even do a flashforward of all the regulars. (I also think if they do a flash forward they might have Becho not broken up yet so it’s a ‘surprise’ when…)

6 Years and 7 Days Later 

Bellamy opens the door and puts a radio down on the bench next to the doorway. He starts to shrug off his jacket and calls out, “I’m home.”

“In here,” he hears and wipes his shoes on the door mat. “Did Raven fix the radio?” Maddi calls out. 

“Yeah, brand new.” He walks into the room with the dining table, filled with orange tinged sunlight from the window. Maddi is attempting to spoon feed a very excited baby. 

“Dada!” she yells out, banging her arms on the table. Her smile fills his heart up every time and spills out into a warmth all through his upper body. He kisses her blonde curls, then all over her face and she starts giggling. He stands and squeezes Maddi’s shoulder as he goes to grab some berries. 

“Thanks for feeding your sister, kid.”

“No problem.” 

“Where’s Clarke?” he asks. He pops some berries in his mouth, making faces at his daughter who starts giggling again. 

“Drawing out back with Gracie. We’re coming out in a second, we just got hungry.” 

“Ok, I’m going to let her know I’m here.” He kisses his daughter’s curls again and heads outside. Clarke is sitting on the grass behind their garden next to their four year old. He sits down behind her, sliding his arms around her waist. “Hi,” he mumbles as he kisses her shoulder. She twists in his arms to give him a proper kiss, abandoning the portrait in her lap. 

“Hey,” she says smiling, leaving her hand on his jaw and swiping her thumb across his stubble. They smile at each other for a moment, he pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“Hi Dad,” Gracie says. He reaches out and ruffles her hair, still concentrated on drawing. “Hey kid.” 

Clarke settles back into his chest, going back to her own drawing and Bellamy settles his chin on her shoulder.

Pan out and End of Book 2

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go. That’s what I think will happen. Obviously don’t know exactly what exactly would be in the flashforward final scene but I’m definitely picturing domestic family fluff. Maybe Clarke’s working on a picture book of their story or something, idk. But I love them and they need to be canon because it’s literally what the show has been saying was going to happen since season 1. 
> 
> What do you guys think will happen? Actually need someone to talk to about this. Have been going down a 100 hole in my self isolation and I NEED Bellarke to be a thing but also the realist in me is telling me that Jason wouldn't let it happen and I just can't.


End file.
